


Wreck

by Anonymous



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Wreck

Bobby is an absolute wreck.

His lips are pink and swollen, shiny with spit, and his eyes are glassy and unfocused, roaming everywhere but not taking anything in. There's a soft buzz of pleasant, foggy pleasure taking control of his mind, leaving him pliant and incoherent as Hanbin's tongue licks the inside of him slowly, hands holding his hips down.

"Bin - Binnie," Bobby quietly whimpers out, hands clutching Hanbin's wavy blonde hair tightly, pulling harshly.

"What it is, baby?" Hanbin's lips are an obscene red, mouth and chin shiny with slick, and his eyes glint with mischievous twinkles that make Bobby keen in anticipation.

"Please, want - want it inside of me," Bobby begs, his breathing heightening as Hanbin straightens up and sits on his heels.

"What do you want, pooh? I can't give you what you want if I don't know what it is." Hanbin's voice is low, making Bobby shudder. The question however makes him want to cry.

"D-down here. Want you here," Bobby's fingers slide down his shiny slick thighs and opens them wider, cirling and pressing the fingers to his hole, loose from previously being fucked by one of the toys Hanbin took out to play with. Before Bobby can stop himself he's slipping them inside.

Hanbin gives him a look, eyebrows raised and lips pursed in disappointment. Bobby instantly withdraws his hand, retrieving it to safety at his chest. 

"And where is that? Huh, Bobby?" Hanbin growls, making Bobby whimper and shake his head, hips fucking upwards into air. "C'mon, just tell me and you can have my cock. That's what you want, right? Tell me where you want it," Hanbin orders.

"W-want it in my cunt. Want you to f-fuck my cunt, please," Bobby begs, tears beginning to fall from his eyes and down the side of his face, leaving wet streaks.

"Good girl," Hanbin praises and kisses Bobby's forehead, loving the way Bobby shivers. He's grabbing the bottle of lube from the night desk and quickly pouring some right onto his dick in a hurry, aching to pleasure Bobby. "Gonna make you feel good, okay, baby?" Hanbin murmurs before placing the head of his cock inside the loose hole. Bobby's breath hitches as the cock stretches him out just the slightest bit further.

"Daddy," it comes out on an exhale, barely audible, but Hanbin's ears catch the sweet little moan that Bobby quickly tries to clamper down. With a low groan Hanbin snaps his hips forward, sliding his cock fully inside of Bobby with no warning or sweet nothings.

"God, fuck, Bobby." Hanbin moans, placing his hands in the insides of Bobby's thighs and spreading then further, thrusts becoming harder and faster. 

" _O-oh_ ," Bobby pants, eyes squeezing shut. "Fuck m-me, please! Harder, f-faster," he stutters out. Hanbin complies, pushing his hips forward almost brutally, the headboard beginning to knock rhythmically against the wall. 

"You're such a good girl for me, yeah? My good, baby girl." Hanbin praises and Bobby whines loudly, arching his back, fingers scrabbling for purchase. "Daddy!" He nearly yells when Hanbin's cock brushes against his prostate, so unbelievably close to the edge.

"That's right Bobby, scream my name. Want the whole building to hear you." Hanbin growls and Bobby can't help it, the urge to orgasm taking over him and with a shout of Hanbin's name he comes in thick ropes all over himself.

Hanbin pulls out with a disappointed tut and smacks the side of Bobby's thigh to get his attention. "Did I say you could come?" He asks lowly, suddenly looming over Bobby with a dark expression. 

"N-no daddy," Bobby chokes out. 

Hanbin draws back. "That's right. So you've been bad, right?" Hanbin asks, and it's obviously a rhetorical question because he continues on without an answer from Bobby. "And you know what happens when you're bad. You don't want that, do you? You want to be my good girl, don't you?" This time Hanbin pauses, waiting for Bobby's response. 

"Uh-huh." Bobby murmurs weakly. His eyes flutter, heavy with tears though he's not sure if it is from excitement of what they'll do next or if it's from the pure ecstasy of his orgasm. "I'm sorry, daddy," Bobby cries out. He does his best to widen his eyes, pouting his lips to get his way out of the punishment. But Hanbin catches right onto the act, clicking his tongue and wiggling his pointer finger in the air. 

"I gotta teach you a lesson, baby girl." Hanbin rolls Bobby over, ass flushed pink from the hip thrusting. "Count." He demands and lands a hard slap on Bobby's swollen ass.

Bobby cries out, "One!"


End file.
